Maitre, Je vous aime
by Mzelle Lily
Summary: Lors d'un pari raté, James devient l'esclave de Lily pendant une semaine, mais lorsque le dernier jour arrive, Lily devient triste ... pourquoi? Venez lire et vous saurez :p


**Disclaimer :**** Tout appartient à JKRowling, sauf Clara, vous la retrouverez dans une autre fanfiction de moi d'ailleurs normalement ;)**

**Résumé**** : Lors d'un pari raté, James devient l'esclave pendant une semaine, mais lorsque le dernier jour arrive, Lily devient triste ... pourquoi? Venez lire et vous saurez :p**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bonne lecture ;) Merci à Aurélia, Juliet, Julie-Ann, July, Maddy et Maureen de m'avoir lu en avant-première et de m'avoir fait tout plein de compliment pour cet OS ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Maitre ... Je vous aime.**

Les vacances d'hiver venaient de débuter sur Poudlard, et pour cause, en ce samedi, la neige faisait acte de présence. Tout commence dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année, la plupart des élèves étaient partis la veille pour aller passer les fêtes en famille, quelques uns étaient pourtant restés au château et ce pour diverses causes mais là n'est pas le principal. Dans ce dortoir à 4 lits, on distinguait deux formes endormies, deux jeunes hommes emitouflés dans leurs couvertures. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une faible lumière. une forme fine s'approcha d'un des deux lits utilisés et souleva légèrement la couverture. Elle sortit sa baguete et la pointa sur le visage du jeune homme endormi. Sa voix à elle murmura :

"- Aguamenti"

Un fin filet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et s'éparpilla sur le visage du jeune homme. Il hurla.

"- AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"- Allez debout! Ton calvaire ne fait que commencer, dépèche toi!" s'exclama la jeune fille près du lit.

"- Evans?!? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?!?" s'étonna un peu bruyament le jeuen homme.

"- Aurais-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier?" lui rappela t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

"- Non ... mais j'avais espéré que toi oui! Quelle heure est-il?"

"- 7h00 ... enfin 7h00 dans 1/4 d'heure."

"- QUOI? Mis t'es folle ... on est en vacances par Merlin! Va te recoucher!!"

"- C'est à moi de donner des ordres Potter! Tu te lèves et je veux te voir dans la salle commune dans un quart d'heure" ordonna t-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte afin de sortir pour l'attendre dans la salle commune.

"- Et c'est un ordre!" précisa t-elle en claquant la porte.

James, car tel était le prénom de "Potter", tenta de s'enfoncer dans son lit. C'était sans compte sur l'intervention de la deuxième personne.

"- Je serai toi, je me lèverai, elle n'a pas l'air commode comme ça dès le matin!" dit-il d'une voix endormie.

"- Toi je te conseille de la fermer ... c'est de ta faute espèce de traitre, chien, faux-frère!"

"-Hey, calme toi ... c'est pas de ma faute si tu joues comme une brèle!"

"- Moi? Jouer comme une brèle? Si tu avait fait un signe à gauche au lieu de le faire à droite, tu serais en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est, et moi aussi!" se facha James en repoussant les couvertures de son lit pour se lever.

FLASH BACK

Il était tard et pourtant, 3 personnes n'étaient pas couchées. Au milieu de la salle commune, deux d'entre elles se disputaient une bataille acharnée de cartes afin de gagner l'enjeu promis : le perdant devaenait l'esclave du vainqueur pendant 7 jours, a compter du premier jour des vacances de Noël et ce, jusqu'au 24 decembre à minuit précise. Sous les yeux de Sirius, on avait vu deux superbes victoires : la première de Lily avait sucité un désir de revenche sur James qui avait magnifiquement emporté cette partie. La belle avait été longue et éprouvante. Lily étudiait son jeu et les mimiques de son adversaire avec une finesse implacable, James avait plus de mal mais son jeu était si bon qu'il n'avait selon lui aucune chance de oerdre. Derrière la rouquine, Sirius renseignait son adversaire de son jeu avec des signes. Le Gryffondor voulait à tout prix que son ami gagne, après tout, si Lily devait lui obéir pendant une semaine, il passerait des vacances ... innoubliables. Mais la tigresse se débatait bien. Elle aussi avait tout à y gagner, elle aurait eu la paix et Potter à ses pieds ... le bonheur! Et le moment que James nommait fatidique arriva. Sirius leva le bras droit au grand damne de James qui à la suite de ce signal abatti victorieusement ses cartes sur la table avant de se faire écraser par les Lily et son quatuor de rois. James Potter venait de perdre la plus belle partie de sa vie, à cause d'un cabot minable qui avait confondu sa gauche et sa droite.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

"- N'empêche que ... tu vas quand même la voir souvent pendant 7 jours. Je paris qu'à la fin, vous sortirez ensemble!"

James lança une tasse en verre de la salle de bain qui s'écrasa juste au dessus du lit de Sirius.

"- Nom d'un sombral, tu vises bien, tu veux bien essayer avec tes cornes?"

James ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sortir en claquant la porte uen fois qu'il fut prêt. Ses pas furent lent. Il se promit de ne pas perdre la face devant sa belle Lily. ll ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait lui demander et il le redoutait fortement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir , il la vit, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle tourna la tête et regarda sa montre.

"- Une minute d'avance Potter, bravo. Pour la peine, je te donne le droit de faire ce que tu veux pendant 60 secondes."

Le temps qu'elle parle, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle avait pris son sac sur le sol et à un moment imprévu, il l'attrapa par la taille d'un geste vif mais protecteur en même temps.

"- Tout ce que je veux?" demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur

Elle ne répondit pas, ni se débatit.

"- Tout!" répondit-elle sur le même temps.

Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle n'avait que deux centimètres à faire pour unir leurs lèvres. Elle en franchis un, sentant même son souffle, et elle reprit.

"- Temps écoulé ... maintenant tu me lâches et tu me suis, j'ai une activité bien plus intéressante!"

Elle s'échappa habilement de ses bras et courut vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Avant de sortir, elle lui dit :

"- Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque ... et c'est un ordre."

¤

Au grand désarroi de James, il passa ses 4 premiers jours de vacances à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs sous l'oeil vigilent de Lily. Jamais il ne les avait fait aussi vite. Ses dissertations s'empilaient sur le bureau de Lily qui ne voulait pas que Sirius copie sur lui, et nous étions le 21 déjà. James devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et chaque jour, Lily lui laissait 1/4 d'heure de sommeil supplémentaire. Quelle générosité! Il avait passé toute la journée à Pré-au-Lard, en compagnie de Lily avec qui il avait bien rit. Il avait dormi toute la matinée (récompense pour avoir fait de bons devoirs) et ils étaient partis vers 14h00. Sirius fégnait une grosse migraine au moment où le couple lui avait proposé de les accompagner. Ils firent donc leurs emplettes de Noël ensemble, riant du bon vieux temps. Le jour suivant, Lily décréta qu'il devait passer la journée avec elle mais qu'il choisirait les activités et lui même les préparer. Il était aux anges. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à la faire monter sur un balai, lui avait pu y retourner et malgré le froid plus qu'hivernal, ils avaient passé 2h00 dehors à parler, faire des bonhommes et anges de neige, faire des batailles de boules de neiges ... enfin bref, une bonne journée détente en perspective. Le pari arrivait à sa fin et James voyait que Lily perdait au fur et à mesure le sourire. Il avait essayé de lui en parler, mais elle lui avait ordonné de se taire et il avait obéit. Elle avait eu une belle surprise quand, avec autorisation de Dumbledore, James l'avait emmené dans un théâtre moldu où on jouait une pièce comique. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et il en était ravi. Après ce soir, ils étaient rentrés au château tardivement, ils avaient longuement parlé puis ils étaient entrés sans bruits dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs où ils avaient trouvé un mot de Sirius :

_"J'ai une affreuse migraine, je suis allé mourir ailleurs, ne m'attendez pas!"_

"- Elle s'appelle Clara sa migraine si tu veux tout savoir" Lui avait dit James.

Ils avaient rit, ils s'étaient allongés et endormis l'un près de l'autre. Le 24 décembre sonnait. Il ne restait que 24h00 à Lily.

¤

Lorsque James s'éveilla ce matin là, il sentit un poids inhabituel sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et vit quelques cheveux roux. Il prit une grande inspiration et huma son parfum, celui de Lily. Délicatement, il referma ses bras autour de sa taille pour la sentir près de lui. Il referma les yeux, bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il savait bien qu'une fois que sa compagne les ouvrirait à son tour, son idylle serait terminée. Elle bougea contre lui et nicha sa tête contre son épaule. Il baissa le regard, elle leva le sien et ils se sourirent.

"- Bonjour, bien dormi?"

Lily s'étira comme un chat paresseux et revint d'elle même se blottir dans les bras du Gryffondor.

"- Très bien et toi?"

"- Pas trop mal! Prête pour ta dernière journée maitre?" demanda t-il taquin

"- Soyez sage esclave, ou vous aurez droit au chatiment suprême!" lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

"- Qui est ... ?"

"- Ca demande reflexion ... et cela dépend aussi de votre erreur!"

"- Et si ... mon erreur est de vous tenir comme ça dans mes bras, de vous regarder inlassablement et de me dire que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde ... quelle sera ma punition maître?"

Lily sembla réfléchir quelques instants, rougissante, mais elle cacha sa gène habilement. Elle s'étira de nouveau, parade afin de pouvoir passer ses bras autour du cou de son camarade.

"- Il se pourrait que je vous accorde une antique faveur."

Autre parade pour lui signaler "un baiser"

"- Intéréssant!" murmura le jeune homme "mais, ne suis-je pas en fraude, là maintenant? Il se pourrait bien que je doives être puni."

Lily souria et approcha son visage du sien. Elle colla son nez contre celui de James. Elle voulut tourner la tête légèrement pour l'embrasser mais la porte, s'ouvrant dans un fracas assourdissant, la fit sursauter et elle cessa tout chatiment.

"- Oh pardon ... j'savais pas que vous étiez là! Toutes mes excuses" clama la voix de Sirius, nullement sur un ton d'excuse.

James grogna et Lily confuse, se camoufla sous les couvertures. Sans gène, l'animagus chien s'installa sur son lit.

"- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ... enfin, une bonne semaine?" s'exclama t-il joyeusement

"- Tu n'étais pas sensé aller mourir ailleurs toi?" l'agressa James en appuyant sur le mot "ailleurs"

Sirius haussa les épaules. Lily chuchotta à James qu'elle voulait le voir dans une heure dans le parc et que c'était un ordre. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

"- T'es un boulet comme mec toi! Tu ne pouvaispas rester avec ta migraine de Serdaigle?"

"- Clara n'a rien a voir la-dedans ... et je suis pas un boulet!" répondit Sirius d'un air gamin.

"- Si t'es un boulet ... t'es même le roi des boulets. Lily allait m'embrasser figure toi!"

"- Mes condoléances!" ironisa le canidé.

James attrapa le réveil -offert par Lily en 3ème année pour qu'il soit à l'heure en cours - et il le lança à Sirius qui se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas le prendre en pleine figure.

"- Sac à puces!"

"- Porte manteaux!"

James se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Comme promis, il retrouva Lily dans le parc où il rejouèrent à la "journée détente". La soirée arriva bien vite sur Poudlard et rapidement, Lily et James entrèrent dans la salle commune pour se mettre auprès du feu. Sirius avait invité Clara à se joindre à eux pour dîner et ils passèrent leur soirée ensemble. Sirius et Clara montèrent vite au dortoir laissant la salle commune pour James et Lily. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, se laissant bercer par la main qu'il glissait dans ses cheveux.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Lily, tu es toute tristounette ... où est donc ce joli sourire qui vivait sur tes lèvres il y a quelques instants?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire qui disparut cependant bien vite.

"- J'ai vraiment aprécié cette semaine en ta compagnie James" répondit-elle

"- C'est une manière de me dire que je vais retrouver ma liberté dans cinq minutes?"

Lily acquiésa légèrement, mais toujours aussi silencieuse, ce qui laissa James un peu géné. Lui non plus ne voulait pas que leur "jeu" s'arrête. Jamais la rouquine n'avait passé autant de temps avec lui et jamais elle ne lui avait autant prêté d'attention depuis 6 ans.

"- Tu as été un gentil maître Lily ... j'ai été ravi d'être ton esclave."

Et le 1er coup de minuit sonna

"- Tu as une dernière volonté?"

2 ... Lily semblait réfléchir, elle releva la tête.

3 ... elle prit la main de son ami, toujours aussi génée.

4 ... elle enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du jeune homme.

5 ... elle prit une longue inspiration

6ème coup :

"- Embrasse moi ..."

7ème coup, et James tomba des nues

"- C'est un ordre!" rajouta t'elle

Le 8ème coup sonna et le 9ème aussi. James n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était le plus bel ordre qu'on puisse lui donner dans sa vie d'esclave ... 10ème coup.

"- A vos ordres!"

Il approcha sa tête de cele de Lily avant le 11ème coup et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes une fraction de seconde avant le 12ème et dernier coup. Bien que son staut d'esclave se soit envolé, James ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner les lèvres de son gentil maître, et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle, il le fallu bien. Lorsque le contact fut rompu, Lily baissa les yeux et elle se sépara de lui pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

"- Lily ... où tu vas?"

James semblait légèrement perturbé par ce départ si brusque de la jeune fille. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle se retourna.

"- Les 12 coups de minuit sont passés James, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux à présent et donc d'apenter les couloirs à la recherche de ton fan-club. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi."

"- C'était donc ça, c'était ça qui te mettait dans cet état là! Merlin Lily, tu n'a pas compris? Tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi en dehors de ce staut d'esclave que je le ferai parce que TU me l'as demandé!"

Il se leva pour la rejoindre, elle n'avait pas bougé.

"- Cette semaine à été la plus belle de ma vie parce que TU étais avec moi, me demander de t'embrasser était le plus bel ordre que TU puisses me donner, j'ai été heureux que tu le fasse Lily. Jamais je n'aurai accepté de faire mes devoirs en 4 jours si TU ne me l'avais pas demandé, jamais je n'aurai accompagné une fille pendant une semaine si elle n'était pas toi. Jamais je n'aurai accepté ce staut d'esclave si tu n'avais pas été le maître. Lily, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais ton esclave que je n'ai rien dit à chaque fois, c'est parce que c'était toi. Cette semaine, tu m'as laissé te montré qui j'étais vraiment, tu m'as laissé t'approcher, te parler, te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Je t'en supplies crois moi ... Je t'aime Lily, je t'aime comme un fou, comme un dingue, je suis malade de toi, tu es ma seule raison de vivre ... crois moi je t'en prie ..."

James était fier de lui, même si il avait plutôt un air sérieux et triste en même temps. Il avait réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Lui faire comprendre, là n'était pas le problème mais il avait réussi à lui dire, lui donner ces trois petits mots qu'on ne réserve qu'a ceux qu'on aime vraiment. Lily l'avait écouté, sans rien dire, sans bouger. Elle n'avait qu'un visage impassible et pourtant, à peine le Gryffondor eut terminé, elle laissa ses sentiments prendre partie d'elle. Elle fit un pas en avant et n'hésita pas avant de se jeter dans les bras de James. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui attrapa sa taille.

"- Joyeux Noël James et bonne chance pour ta vie future ... parce que je t'aime aussi."

¤

Après avoir passé près de deux heures dans la salle commune à se mumurer des mots d'amour, à reparler du passé, à s'échanger de doux baisers, James remonta dans son dortoir où il avait le coeur déchiré de savoir Lily ailleurs que dans ses bras. Sirius était assis dans son lit et il l'attendait.

"- Où est Clara?" demanda James en se rendant dans la salle de bain

"- Partie, t'en a mis du temps à remonter ... la descendance Potter est en route?"

James attrapa la tasse réparée et s'apprêta à la lancer mais il se retint. Sirius s'était caché sous sa couette et ne voyant rien venir, il releva la tête.

"- Je savais bien que tu t'assa ... AHHHH!" (1)

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le pot en verre. Il entendit brâmer.

"- Il l'a fait!!" dit-il en écltant de rire à la vue de la tête de Cornedrue.

------------------------------------------

Et voila, c'est fini. J'ai écris cet OS sur une feuille en cours ... il m'a fallu 5 jours lol

Merci d'avoir lu ;)

(1) : Pour les curieux, Sirius allait dire "Je savais bien que tu t'assagirais" ... mais il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase lol!


End file.
